1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a forming wire of a paper machine.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for applying water to a forming wire for removing contaminants therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In the papermaking art, paper pulp is ejected onto a moving forming wire so that water within the pulp is drained therethrough thus leaving behind a formed web on the forming wire.
After a period of time, there is a tendency for contaminants within the pulp to become enlodged within the interses of the forming wire. Such contaminants and fines tend to reduce the quality of the resultant paper web.
Consequently, cleaning devices have been proposed for showering the forming wire with water for removing contaminants therefrom.
The present invention provides an improved cleaning apparatus which includes a shower for showering the forming wire with cleaning fluid such as water and then subsequently blowing a jet of air through the forming wire for removing the cleaning fluid therefrom.
The present invention includes a plate disposed between a blow box and the forming wire. Such plate defines a plurality of slots which supply a multiplicity of pressure pulses to the wire for removing the contaminants therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.